


A Dirty Mind (Is a Terrible Thing to Waste)

by merelypassingtime



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: Tony’s never really had to take care of himself. He’s always had servants and assistants, both real and robotic.So when he moves into Bleecker Street how will he adjust to no longer having maid service?





	A Dirty Mind (Is a Terrible Thing to Waste)

Tony padded through the dark, austere halls of the Sanctum in only his underwear and socks, looking for his wayward wizard. When he heard muttering from the next room he called out, “Stephen! There are no clean clothes left!”

Stephen rolled his eyes as he flicked his hand to close the image of the earth’s ley lines he had been studying. He then used that hand to rub his eyes as he yelled back, “No, there aren’t. They are all dirty.”

“Still!?”

“Yes, still! You haven’t done laundry and I’m not gonna do it.”

“Laundry?”

With possibly the most dramatic sigh in history, Stephen said, “Go get the basket from the bathroom and I’ll show you where the machines are…”

**Three hours later**

“Tony! Have you moved the stuff from the washer over yet? Tony?” When an ominous silence was his only answer, Stephen quickly cast a gateway to the basement. 

Stepping out of the gate proved to be unexpectedly dangerous, as the floor was now littered with an impressive number of screws, bolts and nuts.

“What the hell!” he demanded as he pinwheeled his arms, trying to keep his balance.

Peeking out from behind the partially dismantled washer a grinning Tony said, “Oh, hi sweetheart!”

“Don’t ‘hi sweetheart’ me! What are you doing to the washer?”

“Fixing it.”

“Fixing-” Stephen sputtered “But it wasn’t broken!”

“Yeah, maybe, but it was hardly working. When I’m done it’ll take half the time and a quarter of the water! I figure if I get this tech into every home it’ll end up saving enough water to fill-”

Stephen cut him off with a kiss to a grease smeared cheek, “I really don’t need to hear the math, it’s enough to know you are always saving the world, Mr Stark. Just get it done soon, I need to wash the sheets before we go to bed.”

“What? Why?”

“After last night I think you know why.”

Tony looked briefly confuse, then his face cleared. “Oh! From when we did that thing, with the chocolate syrup and the strawberries.”

“Yeah, that.”

“Well, you know purely in the interests of conserving more water maybe we should make sure the sheets are thoroughly dirty.”

With a mock serious look that was belied by the mischief sparkling in his eyes Stephen gravely asked, “Do you think?”

“Yes. Definitely.”

“Then in the name of protecting the Earth, how can I refuse? Let me go grab the Hershey’s and I’ll meet you in the bedroom.”

“Yes!” Tony agreed enthusiastically, starting to stand up. 

Stephen stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and a sly smile. “After you finish fixing the washer, of course.”

“What! That’s not fair!”

“Isn’t it? I think it is very fair.”

“Stephen-” Tony started, but Stephen had already stepped through a gateway to the kitchen.

As the glowing circle in the air began to shrink behind him, Stephen turned back to say, “You really should hurry. That syrup gets runny when it’s too warm.”

The gate snapped shut, leaving a bright after image burned into Tony’s eyes.

He tried to blink it away as he surveyed the parts scattered around him with dismay.

“Ah, fuck it,” he said. Dropping the socket wrench in his hand, he started towards the stairs with more speed than was wise given the treacherous footing.

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic available: https://soundcloud.com/meredith-allan/a-dirty-mind


End file.
